thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Color Of Blood
This is the fourteenth episode of Become The Hunted. Story Devin walks down the hallway, clearly pissed off. “What’s wrong, Devin?” Bryce asks. “I just don’t know. We now have pirates to deal with,” Devin answers, “I need to cool off.” Devin then walks outside. Bryce then walks over to talk with Mei, Yuki, and Makoto. “Devin’s telling me that there’s pirates,” Bryce states. “Wait a minute, did you say pirates?” Mei asks. “Yes. You heard me right. I said ``pirates,” Bryce answers. “There’s been a string of pirate attacks all across the Baltimore harbor and elsewhere not only in Maryland, but also in Delaware,” Valerie states. “Yeah. A bunch of people had their supplies stolen recently,” Javier replies, “So we should be on guard if we ever go near the coastline, in case the pirates ambush us.” “You’re right, Javi,” Devin replies. Devin then walks over to a room where Cole is laying down, recovering from his injury. “Cole,” Devin states. “Yes, Devin?” Cole asks. “How’s your head?” Devin asks. “Other than a massive scar, my head is perfectly fine. Although, I do have headaches sometimes,” Cole answers. “Good, you’re fit for battle then,” Devin states. “Absolutely Devin,” Cole replies. Cole then gets up and he and Devin walked over to the courtyard, where Bryce, Garrett, Chad, Valerie, Colleen, Blake, Makoto, Mei, Yuki, Olivia, and Patrick waited. “What’s the plan of attack?” Blake asks. “They’re pirates. It’s hard to predict where they’re attacking,” Devin answers. Javier walks out. “Javi, you want in on this too?” Yuki asks. “Of course,” Javi answers, “Who wouldn’t want to take on a crew of pirates?” “I would,” Patrick answers. Without warning, a group of walkers appeared. “Shit, walkers,” Garrett states. “What are we waiting for? Let’s kill them,” Bryce states. The group then starts killing the walkers. “This is easy now,” Blake states as he kills a walker. “Don’t be too confident,” Devin replies. Patrick is then showing visibly struggling with one walker. “I need help!” Patrick shouts. “Patrick! I’m coming to you!” Olivia shouts back. As Olivia runs over to Patrick’s aid, the walker sinks her teeth into Patrick’s neck. Olivia then kills the walker. “I’M BIT!” Patrick shouts. As the group finished off the herd of walkers, Olivia tends to Patrick’s aid. “Keep Madeline safe for me,” Patrick states. “I will, Patrick,” Olivia replies. Patrick then succumbs to his bite and dies. “It’s time to put him down,” Javi states. “I’ll do it,” Olivia replies. Olivia then digs her knife into Patrick’s skull, preventing him from reanimating. The pirates then arrive in the city below. They start attacking the villagers. “Give us your supplies! Or else I’ll make you all walk the plank!” Captain Jeremiah shouts. As everyone gives them their supplies in fear, one young teen stood in front of them. “Leave them alone, you scurvy sea dogs!” Christian shouts. “Ah, a landlubber. You dare challenge the might of Captain Jeremiah!” Jeremiah shouts back. “I do!” Jeremiah shouts back again. “I give you low odds of survival,” Jeremiah states as he draws out his sword. “I see you’ve clearly underestimated me,” Christian replies as he draws out a sword as well. “Now, we fight!” Jeremiah shouts. Jeremiah and Christian then challenge each other to a sword duel as the group watched. “What makes you worthy of taking on one of the most feared pirates in the world?” Jeremiah asks. “Because, I protect the innocent,” Christian replies. “Compassion can only get you so far, landlubber,” Jeremiah replies back. The two continue dueling until Jeremiah successfully parries one of Christian’s blows, unleashing a counter attack that knocks Christian to the ground. “Perhaps I misjudged you,” Jeremiah states. “I don’t give up that easily,” Christian replies. The duel continues with both easily able to counter each other’s strikes. However, Jeremiah starts to overpower Christian as the latter’s body starts to tire. “I told you. You won’t win,” Jeremiah states. “Maybe I won’t, but I’ll always fight on,” Christian replies. The duel then ends with Jeremiah knocking Christian to the ground and pointing his sword at his neck. “Do you yield?” Jeremiah asks. “I, yield,” Christian answers. “Take him. We’ve got more than we wanted,” Jeremiah states. The crew members then tie Christian’s hands behind his back and take him on board their ship. “Oh no! They have Christian! We have to save him!” Blake shouts. “We need a plan, and a seafaring vessel of our own,” Devin states. “Where can we get a boat?” Bryce asks. “Duh, the harbor,” Garrett answers. The group then walks out to the harbor and finds a boat capable of holding all of them. “This would do,” Mark states, “And, now, it’s time for us to set sail on the sea. Christian, we’re coming for you.” The group members then enter the boat as Garrett steers the boat away from the shore and towards the sea, ready to save Christian from the pirates. “Have you seen the pirate ship anywhere?” Makoto asks. “I haven’t, Makoto,” Cole answers, “But, I’ll keep you posted. As several hours pass, Cole spots the ship. “There it is,” Cole states, “Christian, you’re coming home.” Cast *Garrett *Mark *Andrew *Kayla *Devin *Coleen *Bryce Jacobs *Cole *Blake *Mei *Yuki *Makoto *Chad *Valerie *Javier Garcia *Kate Garcia *Gabriel Garcia *Mariana Garcia *Christian Thompson *Patrick *Olivia *Madeline *Jeremiah Deaths *Patrick Trivia *First appearance of Jeremiah. *Last appearance of Patrick.